Goddess of Universe
by Tomoe Dragneel
Summary: As the world begin to crumble because of the darkness's wrath , a white nine-tailed fox maiden will save everyone's life . She knows what she will face with Fairy Tail's help . What should Fairy Tail do to help her to master all of her power? Her beauty will make men yearn for her meanwhile , make women jealous with her . What about her love life?Natsu Dragneel or Laxus Dreyar ?


**[Latin]**

Requiem aeternam dona eis

Dies irae, dies illa

Solvet saeclum in favilla,

Teste David cum Sibylla.

Quantus tremor est futurus,

Quando judex est venturus,

Cuncta stricte discussurus!

 **[English]**

Eternal rest give unto them

This day of wrath

shall consume the world in ashes,

as foretold by David and the Sibyl.

What trembling there will be

When the judge shall come to weigh everything strictly!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Principium Et Finis [The Beginning Of The End]**

* * *

Somewhere in Heartfilia Mansion,a scream was heard in a sound of doctors' commotion made Jude Heartfilia all,he is worried about his wife,Layla Heartfilia who about giving birth to their first offspring.

"Arghhhhh!"Layla keeps screaming until an ear-splitting cry being heard. Jude's ears perked up and he quickly rushed into the labour room to see his wife and also his first born . His heart immediately swollen because the sight he saw was too heartwarming . A sight which his wife cradling their baby girl.

"Jude,come 's me introduce you Lucy Ruler of descendants of Empresses Of Fox will be a stunning flower in the Jude?"says Layla to her husband even though she felt very weak from the earlier ears were flattened and her tail was swishing around weakly.

Jude eyes almost popped out when he saw his newly born offspring's daughter is a nine-tailed white fox. The priest shocked because the prophecy was true **.** _ **One day, there will be a nine-tailed fox. The tails are long and white in colour. The softness of the fur will make you aches feel it again with your hands. It will be a maiden who bear this power. The power to rule this universe and she will bear all of the type magic with His Blessing. Her eyes' colour will be in chocolate that makes you drown with her gaze. Her skin is soft as silk and creamy white that make all guys aches to feel hair is golden and it will shine bright like a diamond when sunlight touches it. For sure, this girl is**_ _protected with His Protection, The Celestial Spirit King who never lets anyone to harm the girl._

"What should we do, Layla? I have never thought our offspring will bear this title,The Legendary Nine-Tailed , I promise to protect our is your king's promise,"swears Jude.

"You should not worry about it too will protect our baby girl together,"Layla says while handing her baby girl over to tiny fingers look fragile,her golden hair looks like a halo,but her white fox ears and nine-tailed fox are more her have this fur who live in Fox kingdom bear orange furs like The Emperor and TheEmpresses of Fox Kingdom.

"I hope she will not face many obstacles in her name is Luciella you love this name,Layla?"Jude says with a smile.

"Yes,my will be our sunshine and her light will shine to the universe,"reply Layla softly as her tail swishing weakly. Lucy started to fuss around as her white tails were starting to move freely and her cute fox ear started to twitch slightly. Her hearing begins to be functioning as she picked up some noises. Her eyes began to open slowly and her eyes make Layla frozen for a moment. Lucy's eyes were shiny golden mix light chocolate in colour. It's too beautiful and it makes Jude's head spinning . Layla's eyes colour is dark chocolate meanwhile Jude is black. It doesn't matter as it's a blessing from the Celestial Spirit King. Layla slowly stripped her top and her bra because she knows what her baby girl needs. Lucy quickly latched onto Layla's nipple and started to suck down the milk. Lucy's face was shown very content as the sweet substance flowing through her throat for the first time. Layla and Jude smile as the sun starting to set down.

 **[7-YEAR-OLD Luciella a.k.a Lucy]**

Early in the morning,the mansion is in trouble again with Lucy's mischievousness . The servants are running around to find Lucy because Lucy hides all giggles quietly while hiding in the hands are clutching three sets of keys. She has been hiding in the closet for 20 minutes.

"I'm bored...They should find me now,but the don't see ."whispers , does she now what she will be seeking?Yes,now she lives happily with her mother and father, but somewhere in deep in her parents' hearts,they afraid if the prophecy will begin faster beyond the expectation . The sound of servants' footsteps become clear as her heart thumping loudly enough for foxes' hearing . The servants are foxes,why it's so difficult to find little Lucy . Let's just say she hide her scents at such a young age , only adult foxes can do that...scents masking,but their little lucy have such intense magical power in her body.

"Booooo!There you are, you takes the keys' sets,huh?"says the Head-Servant while putting his hand on his waist . His eyebrow raises as he waits for her answer. Lucy just stares into his eyes as she knows her eyes is his weakness . He tries to fight back as Lucy trying to make puppy chocolate doe eyes are staring as hoping he would release . The Head-Servant's heart aches because of her eyes and he let her go.

Suddenly,a roar of demon beast that created by Zeref makes Lucy in awe as this is her first time to hear a loud roar . Just like fire , many demons are sweeping around the Heartfilia mansion and of course, they manslaughter the entire Majestic Fox Kingdom . The sound of citizen' s screaming and sobbing being heard throughout the kingdom . The demons killed the innocent , burned their houses , raped the women and killed them afterwards and their action still goes on until they reached the Heartfilia mansion.

The demons surrounded the wall of the mansion and try to breach it , but it fails as the mansion is protected by a magic barrier , but it does not stay for long with the demons' attacks.

The servants are running around to seek shelter in the underground tunnel that leads to the countryside of the Fox Kingdom . And then , there is one beast , named Deliora . A beast that rumoured had been manslaughter entire Vampire Kingdom , the strongest kingdom in the World . The demons beast has blasted a roar from his mouth and the magical barrier other demons quickly run to the mansion and destroy everything before burning it afterwards . It seems luck don't be on this kingdom's side . The demons have found the secret tunnel . The servants who realised their presence quickly run to the end of the tunnel,but they outnumbered because they were killed by the demons' roar . The servants couldn't use their magic as they were too fast . After all , only who has royal blood in their line can use endless magic . Other people like the servants don't have any strong magical besides strength and intelligence . The Emperor and The Empresses,Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia are running quickly as their loyal servants trying to block the demons but failed . In the end , only Jude,Layla and Lucy also the demons are in the tunnel . Layla 's mind runs frantic to find a way to save her asks her husband...

"Jude,do you wish her happiness?Do you wish she will be loved by all of the people?Do you wish it?"

"Yes, is my..nope,our sunshine...I hope he will be there to save her after we do amo ita multo melle."says Jude with a loving smile.

They chant a spell . They entwine their hands as they know their life will be sacrificed to make this spell worked. A spell that will make all darkness faded with Holy Light from him, The Celestial Spirit King.

 **OH, THE GREAT SPIRIT KING, WE CALL ON THEE**

 **AS OUR LIVES WILL BE RELINQUISHED**

 **OUR ASPECTS ARE HOLY PERFECTION**

 **SEND THESE DEMONS BACK TO HELL**

 **PLEASE MAKE SURE THEY NO LONGER DWELL IN THIS PLACE OF LOVE AND JOY**

 **THIS IS OUR WISH SO MOTE IT BE!**

* * *

 **Notice-Aha,there will be cliffhanger…so,please review and English is not my mother language,so forgive me the grammar**

 **Notice-When you read my fanfic,I suggest you listen to this song [Zyrah - Assassin's Creed]**


End file.
